Bang Bang
|location = Tony's Apartment, Little Italy |target = Union officials |fail = Wasted Busted Any of the targets escape |reward = None |unlocks = Frosting on the Cake Boulevard Baby |unlockedby = Practice Swing |todo = The first target is a construction foreman. He operates the nearby crane. Throw several sticky bombs onto the base of the crane. The crane is rigged to blow, get clear. Now detonate the bombs to destroy the crane. The next target is on an out of service subway train, intercept it at the tunnel exit. Destroy the train using sticky bombs. Get to the airport. The next target's plane is taking off soon. You must destroy the plane before it takes off. Lose the cops. }} Bang Bang is a mission in The Ballad of Gay Tony. It is given to protagonist Luis Fernando Lopez by Anthony Prince. Description Luis walks in and finds Evan Moss dancing while Tony is taking some medicine in his room, ready to kill himself. Luis takes Tony to the bathroom to wash his face, before headbutting Evan for letting Tony get into that state. Feeling a little better, Tony tells Luis that Rocco Pelosi wants him to kill three targets from the LTA using Sticky Bombs to look like a terrorist attack. Noticing that Tony was not in the best condition to use explosive weapons, Luis knocks him out and take the batch of Sticky Bombs to do the job himself. First, Luis drives to a crane machine in Frankfort Avenue, sets sticky bombs on the base of the crane and detonate them, causing it to collapse and kill the target. Next, Luis needs to intercept a subway train at the tunnel exit in North Holland. Luis uses the Sticky Bombs (or an RPG if the player has one) to destroy the subway car and kill the second target. After blowing the train up, Luis travels to Francis International Airport, and then destroys the head of the LTA's private jet. After that, Luis escapes the airport and evades a 2/4-star wanted level. Luis calls Tony and Tony tells him that he and Evan have broken up. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *The first target is a construction foreman. He operates the nearby crane *Throw several stick bombs onto the base of the crane *The crane is rigged to blow, get clear *Now detonate the sticky bombs to destroy the crane *The next target is on an out of service subway train, intercept it at the tunnel exit *Destroy the train using sticky bombs *Get to the airport. The next target's plane is taking off soon *You must destroy the plane before it takes off *Lose the cops '100% Objectives' Complete the mission in 5:00 Take less than 50% Damage Only five bombs were used (three for the crane, one for the subway car, and another for the plane). Aftermath Weazel News (Radio) "Multiple blasts have rocked the city and authorities are describing it as a "coordinated terror attack". Incidents at the Libel site in central Algonquin, on an out of commision LTA subway car and on a private jet at Francis International have left many dead and citizens terrified. While arguments carry on about how to spin this history in order to get maximum impact, cleanup crews at Francis International, Libel and the LTA have their gory work cut out for them." Liberty Tree Newspaper "What have a plane, a train, and a crane got in common? They rhyme and they could all kill your children. Unrelated accidents in three corners of Liberty City have shown how close we come to death when we leave our apartments everyday." "While the chronology of these events is still being debated, authorities have used social network updates on the popular Bleeter.biz website in order to put them in approximate order. It is believed that the first blast caused a crane to go down at the Libel site in Columbus Avenue. The second made an out of commission subway train derail on the Algonquin-Bohan line. And a third blast caused a private jet belonging to the LTA to combust at Francis International. Cleanup crews are hard at work on the sites while authorities debate on how to better safeguard against a repeat of these tragedies." Video Walkthrough Trivia *The cutscene for this mission is one of two times Tony can be seen without his glasses. The other time is during The Lost and Damned mission Diamonds in the Rough. *The song that Evan sings and dances to in Tony's apartment is "Maneater" by Hall and Oates. This song can be heard on the Episodes from Liberty City exclusive radio station, Vice City FM (disc version only) meaning this is the only time the song can be heard in the download version of TBoGT. *The train will travel on the wrong side of the tracks during this mission. Also, after the train is destroyed, its interior lights will remain on. *In the Meet Tony Prince trailer, Luis and Tony can be seen driving the blue Buffalo available in this mission at Francis International while a jet explodes behind them. This suggests that Tony accompanied Luis during this mission in the beta. *After the plane explodes, police radio chatter mentions 'terrorist activity'. *After the intro cutscene, Luis can obtain either Tony's Schafter or Evan's Buffalo. However, driving in the Schafter will reduce the possibility to reach 100% completion due to its low speed, therefore it is recommended to take the Buffalo. Navigation }}de:Bang Bang es:Bang Bang pl:Bang Bang ru:Bang Bang Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:The Ballad of Gay Tony